


和烬仙女搞🐍

by Stok



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stok/pseuds/Stok
Summary: 是烬仙女LOFTER的梗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是烬仙女LOFTER的梗

一眼万年是什么意思？  
一般人只是这么说说，没人真正活了一万年。  
Crowley或许也不知道，但他清楚的知道一眼六千年是什么意思。

在伊甸园的东门，Crowley第一次见到Aziraphale，他还依稀记得他为了搭讪天使说的那些乱七八糟的话，没有什么真正的意义，他只是希望能和对方说话。  
那天地球上的第一场暴风雨来临了，而Aziraphale用白白的天使翅膀给Crowley遮了雨。

※※※

Crowley在还是天使的时候就觉得很无聊，Lucifer是Crowley觉得为数不多的有点意思的人，结果Crowley自己也没搞懂怎么回事就堕天了。

Crowley原本以为堕天之后的乐趣会更多，后来他意识到自己错的多么彻底。

一群臭哄哄的堕天使挤在潮湿阴暗的地下室群魔乱舞，甚至还有人嗨起来就去啃墙？！？！

受不了的Crowley去了地球，然后就见到了Aziraphale，然后Crowley就不想再回地下室待了。

在地球的Crowley没事去酒馆喝喝小酒，看看莎士比亚的戏，听听Queen的演唱会。

有事找Aziraphale聊天喝酒。

日常活动就是种种草开开车。

没了，就这些。别看Crowley表面上浪的一批，走起路来像是下一秒就要开始跳脱衣舞，但他是一条洁身自好的蛇蛇。

好吧也不能说是洁身自好，事实是在天堂大家都超无聊Crowley不喜欢，在地狱大家更无聊了Crowley更不喜欢，在地球就喜欢Aziraphale而对方不知道为什么就是不接受Crowley的明示暗示。

总结一下就是，Crowley的性经验为，零。

Crowley作为一条有喜欢的人，各项功能指标正常的蛇蛇，不可避免的有许多单身人士的玩具。每次想Aziraphale想的忍不住，Crowley就会自己解决一下思念之情。

显然Crowley不懂“非他不可”的感情，但除了Aziraphale，Crowley不想和任何其他东西有哪怕一点点亲密的感情，草和车除外，如果Crowley和它们的关系可以用亲密描述的话。

有一次Crowley一个人喝酒喝的有点上头，有个很好看的姑娘过来问他要不要一起换个地方。

姑娘的头发是很浅的金色，眼睛蓝蓝的，笑容暖暖的。  
Crowley的眼睛有点模糊了，他伸手小声的说：“Aziraphale？”

姑娘愣了一下，随即无奈的耸耸肩：“看在你帅的份儿上，我叫Chloe。”

Crowley藏在墨镜后面的目光呆滞了一会儿：“你不是Aziraphale。”

Chloe靠近了一点Crowley，轻声说：“不论这个Aziraphale是谁，我相信我会比她更好的，而你值得更好的。”

“不你不会。”Crowley嘟囔了一声，Chloe没听清。

“我说，你不会比他更好的。”

Chloe翻了个白眼走了。

Crowley意识到自己喝的可能有点多了，他醒了酒，准备去看看Aziraphale那个蠢天使在干嘛。

一般情况下，Crowley和Aziraphale见面的时候，就是一些深情对望和无关紧要的话题。

不一般的情况就是Crowley有急事走了，急事通常的意义是Aziraphale看得Crowley湿了，或者Crowley看Aziraphale看的硬了这样的事。

今天和Aziraphale吃完饭Crowley有急事走了。  
90迈飙到家里，关上门Crowley就解开裤子快速撸动自己半硬的下身。

“操！”Crowley懊恼的咒骂了一声，他射不出来。

Crowley拉开抽屉，捞出来串电动跳蛋和一管润滑。重重的躺到床上，泄愤的挤出一大坨润滑，分开双腿直接塞了一根手指进去，微微刺痛的感觉让Crowley的脑子清醒了一点，他缓缓的抽插了几下加了第二根手指。两根手指在Crowley身体里分合弯曲，抠挖着往深处探去。

“哼...” Crowley忍不住发出了一点声音，他想象着Aziraphale的手指在他的前列腺点上揉搓，Crowley被刺激的流出了眼泪，他闭了闭眼睛又睁开，好像看见了Aziraphale的影子，Crowley眯着有眼睛小心翼翼的出声：“...Aziraphale？”意识到眼前人只是自己的幻觉，Crowley咬住了自己的下唇不出声了。Crowley觉得自己有点惨，还有点贱，做了六千年朋友，也许没有六千年，他们之间能称为朋友的关系可能是从公元三十几年开始的，两千年来也没什么变化。

而Crowley喜欢Aziraphale的时间应该是有六千年了。虽然这份感情刚开始没有到想着对方的脸自慰的地步，Crowley也不记得事情是怎么发展成现在这样的。

对于这事Crowley不是闭口不提，相反他经常会试探一下Aziraphale，每一次Aziraphale都会含蓄的拒绝他。

Crowley想着想着就有点委屈了，他也不想这么喜欢天使，可是下面还不争气的硬着，后面也开始叫嚣着对两根手指的不满，Crowley忿忿的抽出手指， 拿起跳蛋开始往身后的小洞里塞，快到最粗地方的时候有点紧，Crowley深吸一口气慢慢放松，一点一点把那椭圆形的小东西推进去，到了末尾的一下滑进了Crowley的深处，惹的Crowley一阵颤抖，却一点没有发出来声音，Crowley只是急促的喘息着，胸膛剧烈的一起一伏，眼睛睁的圆圆的瞪着空荡荡的天花板。

没错，Crowley还在想Aziraphale。

Crowley在想那些Aziraphale认为自己没有发现的注视，他基本上确定Aziraphale对自己有点想法，可是每次天使都拿各种理由搪塞他，两千年，就算是傻子也该开窍了吧？Crowley很困惑，到底是哪里不对？

....或许这就是天使的本性，他们只是本能的爱着所有生物，甚至蛞蝓。Crowley忍不住想，或许自己的地位和蛞蝓没什么区别。

Crowley把一串跳蛋都塞了进去，急切地摸到开关打开，突然的刺激让Crowley不由自主挺起腰，但是Crowley不允许自己发出声音，他只是急急地喘息着。

Aziraphale那么圣洁，自己却在想着他自慰，还像个贱婊一样出来真是太淫秽了，这样怎么配天使的爱？虽然连蛞蝓都被天使爱着，Crowley还是觉得他这样就是亵渎了天使。

Crowley委屈的想哭，认识六千年，Aziraphale还说什么“太快了”，分明就是不喜欢自己。

跳蛋还在嗡嗡的响着，Crowley紧紧握着自己的下身揉搓，但他还是射不出来。Crowley摸到开关又把震动调大了一档，射精的感觉很强烈了，但还是不行，得不到满足的Crowley鬼使神差的打开手机呼叫Aziraphale。

没响两声Aziraphale的声音就想了起来，他先问了是谁，Crowley不敢回答Aziraphale，他现在一开口可能就会叫出来。

Aziraphale等了一会儿没听见回答， 他试探着问：“Crowley，是你吗？”

在听见Aziraphale说出他名字的时候，Crowley自己努力了半天都没效果的那根叛徒倾泻而出，高潮的Crowley控制不住的幻化出了一部分的本体，他的牙齿也变成了锋利的蛇牙，紧紧的咬着嘴唇，从大腿到脚趾的肌肉都绷出了肌肉的线条，腰背也紧绷着。

这次高潮异常的持久，Crowley后来不得不用手捂住自己的嘴以防止自己发出什么不体面的声音。

最后射精终于结束的时候，Crowley脱力一样的跌回床上，脸上湿湿的，他在射精的时候哭了。

“不管你是谁，再不说话我就挂电话了哦？” Aziraphale的声音从话筒里传来。

Crowley精疲力尽的关掉跳蛋的开关，拿起手机说：“是我。” 

“Crowley？” Aziraphale几乎没停的继续问，“你的嗓子怎么这么哑？恶魔也会生病吗？”

倒没有生病那么严重，就是有点伤心罢了。 Crowley心里是这么想的，说出来只有：“我想听你说话。”

“你不是还有急事要处理吗？” 

“处理完了。” Crowley的鼻音都重了“我好难受Aziraphale，陪我聊聊天吧。”

“你需要我去你的公寓吗？”Aziraphale问，“陪陪你？”7

“不用了，” Crowley不想让Aziraphale看到自己乱七八糟的样子，“这样就可以。”一个恶魔还能期望些什么呢？能做天使的朋友像这样聊聊天就已经很好了。


	2. Chapter 2

关于第一次

Crowley觉得自己好歹是认识Asmodeus[1]的恶魔，在一个天使面前装装样子应该没问题。

※※※

Aziraphale和Crowley并排坐在床边，Aziraphale有些紧张，Crowley看得出来。

“你知道该做什么吗？” Aziraphale转头问Crowley，两手神经质的紧握在一起。

“当，当然。” Crowley理直气壮的很心虚。

“这么说你之前做过这个？” Aziraphale惊讶的睁大眼睛挑起眉。

“算是吧。” 如果自己在家拿各种玩具填满自己算经验的话，Crowley撇撇嘴，先躺在了床上，“来吧Aziraphale，不实践是永远找不到答案的。”Crowley拍了拍身边的空位，把声音压的极低，“快上来。”

Aziraphale慢慢的蹭到Crowley旁边，没有躺下，而是背靠床头坐着，Crowley问他：“你要我把衣服变没吗？”

“不，我更愿意亲手脱。”Aziraphale的回答让Crowley意外的挑眉，然后他翻身坐在了Aziraphale的大腿上，俯身贴在Aziraphale的耳边吹着气儿说：“那快来吧。”说完Crowley就扯掉了Aziraphale的格纹领结。

Aziraphale脱掉了Crowley的外套，扯扯Crowley的T恤示意他抬手。Crowley刚把T恤从头上扒掉的时候，感觉一股劲把他往前拉。

Aziraphale扯着Crowley的波洛领带让他靠近自己，Crowley任他拉着，抿嘴看Aziraphale。

“你知道我爱你的，对吧？”Aziraphale皱着眉，认真的看着Crowley说，前几千年是他的错，他现在想弥补。

Aziraphale说话的时候，温热的呼吸打在Crowley脸上，让他不由的轻轻战栗。Crowley没回答Aziraphale，凑上去吻住了他。

Crowley吻的很深，他的舌头好像变回了蛇信，想要直直的探到Aziraphale的心里，把它偷出来。 当Aziraphale回应他的时候，他又急急的退出来，张嘴粗喘着，低垂着头，双手去解Aziraphale的裤子。

两人终于坦诚相对的时候，Crowley有点犯怵，天使可能比他之前用过的玩具要粗一点，长一点， 但理论上应该没什么差别...吧？

Crowley打了个响指，一盒润滑剂就出现在他手上，他打开盒子，挖出一坨润滑剂，手伸到自己后面就开始进进出出的扩张。

为了不在Aziraphale面前用手指把自己操的骚叫着射出来，Crowley小心的避开能让他高潮的那片区域，但他还是会不经意间扫过前列腺点。Crowley仰起头，露出一大截脖颈，紧紧的咬着嘴唇发出急促的喘气声。

Aziraphale吻上Crowley暴露在他眼前的喉结，坏心的轻咬了一下，满意的感受到Crowley颤抖了一下，又伸出舌头舔了舔留下淡淡牙印的地方。

Crowley忍不住的哼出声，软软的跪坐在Aziraphale腿上，他反射性的用手捂住自己的嘴，不让自己发出那些淫秽的声音。

“...你为什么这样做？”Aziraphale问，指的是Crowley捂自己嘴这事儿。

“我...”习惯了？Crowley不能这么说，但他想不出来其他托辞了，“我只是...”

Aziraphale看出了Crowley的窘境，虽然不知道确切的原因，但天使总是很通情达理。

“我喜欢你的声音Crowley。”Aziraphale一只手搂住了Crowley的腰。

“我爱你，因为你就是你，还因为你唤出我最真的那部分。[2]”Aziraphale的另一只手抚上Crowley的脸，轻轻的吻上了Crowley的嘴唇。

“所以Crowley，你不用在我面前压抑自己，不用隐藏自己的任何一面。”Aziraphale用舌尖挑开Crowley的唇齿，去勾Crowley的舌，然后挺身没入Crowley的身体。

“...！”突然被填满的感觉惹得Crowley绷紧了背，呻吟猝不及防的从他口中溢出，本能的想要咬住嘴唇却发现Aziraphale的舌在自己的嘴里四处打着转。

Aziraphale没给Crowley什么适应的时间，他缓缓的在Crowley的身体里抽插着，每一次都全部拔出再全部插入。

等到Crowley的呼吸变得沉重起来，后面的穴口也变得温暖湿软，汩汩的往外冒水的时候，Aziraphale加快了进出的速度，每一下都朝着让Crowley溃不成军的那点撞去。Crowley紧紧抱着Aziraphale脖子，把下巴搁在Aziraphale的肩膀上，他挂在天使身上，腰以下几乎全靠天使支撑，微张着嘴随着天使的节奏发出黏糯的声音。

高潮之后的Crowley还抱着Aziraphale的脖子不放开，他眼角红红的，时不时抽抽鼻子。

“你在哭吗Crowley？”Aziraphale柔声问，轻拍着Crowley的后背，任他挂在自己身上。

“...没有。”Crowley的声音哑哑的。

“是我弄伤你了吗？”

“...不，我是爽的。”

Aziraphale轻笑了一声，沉默了一会儿又问：“我和那些...比起来呢？”

“什么？”Crowley没明白Aziraphale的意思。

“你知道的，”Aziraphale听上去有些窘迫，“和那些你有经验的对象。”

“哦，那些呀，你马上就会认识它们的，”Crowley终于肯放开Aziraphale的脖子，用那双充满诱惑的眼睛直直的看着Aziraphale，“和它们比起来，你又粗，又大，又不能在我想停的时候停下来，不过你也有他们没有的。”

“什么？”

“主观能动性。”

“？？？”

随后Crowley给Aziraphale介绍了自己的“朋友们”，Aziraphale才明白了Crowley是什么意思。

[1]传说掌管色欲的邪神  
[2]Love, by Roy Croft, 1979


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗑cp逐渐变态以及没点context就不会写文的辣鸡

Crowley是个与时代潮流共进退的恶魔，毫无疑问。

不仅是他多变的造型印证了这一点，还因为他对各种新兴的事物的好奇。

20世纪的时候，Freud[1]的理论在整个欧洲风靡，大家终于肯在光天化日之下把性癖明明白白的说出来，Crowley也听说了这些极具想象力的理论，他在一个提供“专门帮助挑剔绅士进行亲密放松减轻压力的活动”的会所找了一位穿的比他自己还骚的皮衣男感受了一下。

虽然他对Aziraphale长达六千年的爱恋让事情以Crowley把皮衣男弄晕并溜走结束，但Crowley意外发现这样是挺爽。

就在Crowley和Aziraphale的感情经历开诚布公甜甜蜜蜜老夫老妻阶段的某天，Crowley给Aziraphale透露了一点他的小爱好。

书店已经打烊了，Aziraphale坐在窗前看书，刚想到好像很久没给Crowley打电话了，Crowley就直接推门走进来，一个响指又把门上了锁。

“我确信我们绝对已经关门了。”Aziraphale坐着转身看向Crowley，露出了他的职业天使笑，“Crowley！”

Crowley没有回应他，直接走到了Aziraphale书店左面的隔间。

Aziraphale不明白发生了什么，他跟着Crowley走了过去：“怎么了Crow...”

Crowley已经不是他平时的西装外套加T恤了，白色的丝袜包裹着他的小腿，膝盖骨一直到大腿，袜口是精致的白色镂空蕾丝，几条细细的吊袜带夹在袜口，贴着大腿和臀部的轮廓向上，没入Crowley同样白色丝质的紧身底裤，又从裤边钻出挂上腰带。

Crowley坐在Aziraphale的沙发上，脚踩在沙发的边缘，腿分的很开，那条薄到几乎透明的短裤根本没有遮挡的作用，Aziraphale可以看到细碎卷曲的红色毛发从布料的边缘露出，甚至一部分Crowley的阴茎。

Crowley手上拿着一条皮带似的东西，也是白的。“这叫项圈，”Crowley说，“他们，我是说人类，用这些东西来丰富他们的性体验。”

Crowley用手捏起项圈的一端把它提起来，晃着手腕对Aziraphale说：“你想拥有这份荣幸吗？”

“毫无疑问，”Aziraphale走过来拿起项圈，“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”

Crowley撇撇嘴，他的墨镜还没摘，Aziraphale看不清他的眼神。

Aziraphale把项圈松松的系在Crowley脖子上，然后伸出两根手指勾住Crowley的项圈把他拉到自己面前，几乎贴着Crowley的脸说：“穿的这么白，我几乎以为你是在讨好我了。”

Aziraphale的另一只手挑下了Crowley的墨镜，弯腰就着这个姿势吻上Crowley。

天使的吻总是充满安抚性，当他们分开的时候，Crowley的手已经挂在了天使的脖子上，小声的喘着气，当然喘气是被勒的。

Aziraphale松开Crowley的项圈，天使笑再次上线蹲在沙发前：“现在你愿意告诉我是发生什么了吗？”

Crowley垂着眼皮不看Aziraphale，但是搂在天使脖子上的手还没放开，“其实...其实也没啥...”Crowley小幅度的撇嘴，“就是你已经13个小时没给我打电话了...”

Aziraphale的笑容消失了一秒才回来：“抱歉，今天顾客很多，我没注意到已经过去这么久了。”

Crowley垂着脑袋不说话，Aziraphale托着他的下巴让他抬起头，Crowley没反抗，但他的眼睛还是盯着地板。

“Crowley？看着我。”Aziraphale的声音是他给人类以谆谆教诲时的那样，谁说天使不会诱惑？

Crowley不情愿的看向Aziraphale的眼睛，Aziraphale笑的很温暖：“下次直接给我说好吗？沉默不能解决任何问题。”Crowley翻个白眼收紧胳膊，头埋到Aziraphale肩上闷闷的说：“...嗯，烦死了，懂不懂什么叫难为情？”

Aziraphale轻笑，然后Crowley的声音又从肩头传来，安安静静的，他说：“Aziraphale，我想你了。”

Crowley的两条胳膊终于不缠在Aziraphale的脖子上之后，他清清嗓子：“来吧天使，不要浪费了这身衣服。”

“你喜欢这些东西吗？”Aziraphale指指Crowley的丝袜项圈。

“嗯..应该是吧？”Crowley撇嘴，“我还没真正试过，一个人操作不了。”

Aziraphale“哦”了一声，然后伸手抚上Crowley大腿内侧的那截吊袜带，Crowley本能的想合上腿，但他没有，他只是瑟缩了一下，把腿分的更开了。

Aziraphale压着Crowley的吊袜带，顺着袜口摸到了Crowley的底裤边缘，Aziraphale用手指轻搔Crowley半硬的阴茎，一路向下抵上那个正一下一下收缩的穴口。Aziraphale弯曲起手指用骨节顶了顶，那里就吐出了一股水，顺着股沟流下，打湿了那层薄薄的布料。

Crowley本来就薄到透明的底裤现在湿哒哒的粘在他身上，Aziraphale捏着那层布，让它变成一条，然后扯着它压着Crowley的阴茎陷入股沟之中，突然松手，那卷成一条的布料就“啪”的打在脆弱的地方。

Crowley闷哼一声，又忍不住要合起膝盖的时候，Aziraphale穿过Crowley的腿弯抱起他，转身把他放在了自己的书桌上，一阵噼里啪啦东西掉落的声音。

Aziraphale扯下Crowley已经湿透的底裤，两只手揉着吊袜带底下的软肉，他抬头去吻Crowley，Crowley敷衍的回应了他之后结束了这个吻，呼吸急促的盯着Aziraphale：“不是我抱怨...”Crowley有点挑衅的挑起一边的眉毛“但你能快点吗？”

Aziraphale解开裤子，直接捅进了Crowley已经很湿软的穴口，Crowley解脱的叹息出声：“这才是我想要的。”

Aziraphale节奏的动着，Crowley一边承受着撞击一边照顾着自己的前面。Aziraphale感受到Crowley后面的收缩变快的时候，他贴在Crowley耳边说：“不要射Crowley，等我。”

Crowley本来已经在射精边缘，听到天使的话之后，紧紧握住收紧自己的手指，硬生生延迟了高潮的时间，但Aziraphale还在他下面进进出出，Crowley全身的肌肉都紧张的绷着，包括括约肌，紧紧的咬着Aziraphale不停抽插的那根。

到Crowley实在忍不住的时候，他大脑一片空白，大腿根抽搐着射了出来，Aziraphale也被他收紧的后穴绞的缴了械。

Aziraphale从Crowley身体了退出来，Crowley的丝袜现在整个湿透了，粘着不明的液体贴在Crowley身上。Crowley的脸上也湿湿的。

“你又哭了吗Crowley？”Aziraphale满眼的担心。

“哦没事，我不会称之为哭，”Crowley无所谓的撇嘴，“只是流眼泪罢了。”

“可是...”Aziraphale看上去充满愧疚，“..‘没人值得你流泪，值得你流泪的人不会让你哭泣‘...”Aziraphale小声嘀咕，“莎士比亚是这么说的...”

Crowley嫌弃的摆手：“我打赌莎士比亚没被天使男友操过。”Crowley搂上Aziraphale的脖子，腿盘上他的腰：“现在你能把我从这张桌子上弄下去吗，它实在太硬了。”

[1] 奥地利心理学家，发表《性学三论》中有对“性变态”的讨论。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天使就是天使，能抱着穿成这样的蛇这么久


End file.
